Material transport systems comprising a web and transport rollers are used extensively in manufacturing processes to transport components, more specifically, ferromagnetic components, from one station to the next. In numerous manufacturing processes, the transport system is exposed to abrasive or corrosive environments. For example, in the electroplating painting and encapsulation of magnets, pretreatment processes such as cleaning, and surface etching entail the exposure of the transport system and transported components to abrasive particles and corrosive chemicals. Conventional webs are transport rollers degrade when exposed to corrosive or abrasive environments. The premature degradation of the these transport system components in harsh environments causes damage to the transported materials and requires costly and time consuming maintenance for web and roller repair and replacement. Therefore, a need exists to design and manufacture a novel transport system which can effectively transport ferromagnetic components without damage either to the transport system or to the components being transported. The subject of this disclosure is a wear, abrasion and corrosion resistant magnetic transport rollers and ferromagnetic transport webs for use in a abrasive and corrosive manufacturing environment.